


Doctor's Duty

by eternal_falcon



Series: Team Enterprise: Short Fics [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Friendship, Gen, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_falcon/pseuds/eternal_falcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an away mission goes awry (and when doesn’t it), Spock’s left to look out for an injured McCoy till help arrives. If they don’t kill each other first, that is…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor's Duty

“Sit down, Doctor. You appear to be wounded.”

“You don’t say! What clued you in, the blood or the _six-inch blade sticking out of my shoulder?_ ”

“The Lacorian throwing knife alerted me to your distress, but the blood also-“

“Never mind, Spock. It’s just you’ve got a real knack for stating the obvious. Gimme those bandages.”

“Your assistance is not necessary, Doctor, nor would it be very effective in your current state. I assure you that I have the sufficient training to tend to your injury until the captain returns with the shuttle.”

“Ow! You’ve got the angle all wrong!“

“You must remain motionless, or you will – “

“For pity’s sake, just let me handle it! I’m a doctor, remember?”

“Yes, you make mention of your position far too frequently for it to ever be forgotten.”

“And just what is that supposed to mean, you…green-blooded…… _Vulcan._ ”

“Merely that it seems I am not the only one with a predilection for ‘stating the obvious.’”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Spock, Bones, or Star Trek. I am not associated with Paramount. I do not receive any monetary gain from writing fics, only fun.


End file.
